You Dont Know Love
by EX012
Summary: Sehun yang mantan gebetan Jongin, harus pasrah ketika ibunya menjodohkannya dengan sang tutor sekolahnya. bagaimana mereka berdua menjalani kesehariannya? [kaihun;exo;humor]


lelaki berambut emas itu menatap ibunya dengan penasaran. _apasih, kok tiba-tiba ibunya jadi sok serius gini_.

"jadi,"

lelaki itu semakin bingung, "jadi?"

"mama pengen _kamu,ㅡ_"

lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya, "pengen _aku_?"

"ituloh, si Jongin, Hun, Jongin!"

lelaki bernama Sehun itu mengambil gelas yang berisi ice lemon tea yang tinggal setengah, menangguk perkataan ibunya, "iya, _Jongin kenapa_?"dia semakin mengerutkan alis matanya.

"ih kamu ga peka banget sih, _hun_!"ibunya menggaruk kesal rambutnya, menatap anaknya sebal.

"mama tuh dari tadi cuman ngekode doang! sehun kan bukan kode pos mah!"jawab Sehun seadanya. se-a-da-nya.

ibunya memutar bola matanya, "jadi ya, my baby hun,"ucapnya terpotong.

sehun mengangguk sambil meminum lagi minumannya, "trus-trus?"

"mama pengen kamu nikah ama Jongin, _hun_!"ibunya nyengir.

"oh nikah, _ma_"

ibunya mengangguk setuju. Sehun hanya tersenyumㅡ_belum sadar kalau ia akan menikah dengan si Jongin_. ia kembali makan makanan yang ada didepannnya, menatap ibunya senang. "nah hun, mama mau kamu nikah lusa ya, gapapa?"

"ㅡsebentar,"Sehun menggerutkan dahinya. "nikah? dikua? bareng penghulu?"

ibunya menangguk, _lagi_.

"ㅡmah,"

.

.

.

.

.

"MASA AKU NIKAH SAMA DAKI ANOA?!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**You don't Know Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**genre**: Romance, Humor; _garing_.

**pairing**: KaiHun / SeKai.

the fiction_**s**_ are mine.

cast belong to **SM ENTERTAIMENT**.

**warning**: OOC, Absurd, Boys Love.

**support cast**: EXO.

**cr**: ohshixun.

**a/n**: [/. ddang! sudah lama tak berjumpaaaaa -actually, serius aku sempet hopeless pas tau ternyata ffn diblock sama ts*l dan b*lt. dan dadadadara~~~~ pakai cheat dan akhirnya bisa juga. GA. ugh maaf karena aku belom sempet lanjutin yang let's break up, tapi tenang aja sebentar lagi bakal aku post. oke deh, maaf karena banyak chinkchonk. thanchuuuu./]

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Jongin tidak percaya_.

sumpah.

masa iya dia dapet nilai 98 dimata pelajaran _matematika_? okay, mungkin ini hanya keberuntungan karena yah, waktu Jongin kerjakan memang tidak begitu sulit. tapi masa iya 98? sembilan puluh delapan. 100 kurang dua? yang artinya ia hanya salah satu dari 50 soal?

cabut nyawaku sekarang, malaikat mautㅡ_ucap Jongin dalam hati_.

-seumur umur, Jongin tidak pernah mendapat nilai tujuh, _sumpah_. dan yang lebih lagi, guru matematikanya menari-nari senang karena akhirnya Jongin bisa mendapat nilai diatas KKM, teman-temannya menraktir Jongin batagor dan siomay, diizinkan bolos pelajaran olahraga. demi tuhan, Jongin bingung.

ah satu lagi. baekhyunㅡ_partner in crime Jongin_, menembak salah satu siswi famous disekolahnya dan diterima. setahu Jongin, Baekhyun adalah lelaki homo yang sukanya nempel cowok sana-sini alis,_ terong_.

mungkin hanya mimpi.

ya Jongin berharap begitu. karena yeah, kalau mendapat nilai lebih dari sembilan puluh dimata pelajaran matematik, itu berarti harus menjadi tutor sebaya; _dan Jongin tidak mau itu_. lebih baik Jongin tidur diatap atau bolos ke uks sambil melihat krystalㅡketua pengurus uks yang sedang menjaga ruangan tersebut.

tapi ternyata tidak. **tidak**.

Jongin tidak mimpi karena sekarang _hell,_ ia berada di ruangan guru matematikanya.

"Jongin, saya ucapkan selamat lagi karena, akhirnya, kamu mendapatkan nilai yang hampir sempurna"ucap guru matematikanya sambil menampilkan senyum bangga.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "jadi, Jonginㅡ"

gurunya tersenyum lebar. "saya mau kamuㅡ"

"ㅡmenjadi tutor sebaya anak kelas 11-A"

"loh? pak bukannya kita bisa bebas memilih anak-anaknya ya pak?"Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

gurunya mengangguk, "yeah, memang begitu," gurunya berdiri, merapihkan dasinya sambil menatap Jongin, "tapi itu spesial buat kamu lho."

"ㅡhah spesial?"

"iya, Jongin. mulai nanti siang sehabis pulang sekolah, kamu harus langsung mengajarkan anak itu. namanya Oh Sehun, pasti kamu tahu kan?"

gurunya tersenyum puas, sedangkan Jongin malah memerjapkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SEHUN SI PANU BERUK, PAK?!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

dan mulai saat ini juga.

Jongin resmi menjadi guru Sehun.

Sehun resmi menjadi murid Jongin.

mereka berdua masih saja menatap satu sama lain. ㅡ_kalau dari tatapannya sih antara benci dan cinta_. ACIYEE.

Jongin memicingkan matanya, "wah jadi selama ini Sehun yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang?"ucap Jongin terkikik meremehkan.

"hah?mak-maksudnya?"tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. serius dia gak ngerti apa yang Jongin bicarakan. lelaki tan itu mendecak, "maksudku, kau sudah menjadi _goblok_, begitu?"

Sehun melotot. ugh-kalau bukan disekolah ingin ia menampar pipi dakian si Jongin. "pardon me, _**dakai**_"

tangan Jongin yang tadinya memegang buku-buku matematika dan tentunya, kalkulator bergerak mengambil smart-phonenya yang daritadi bergetar. Setelah tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan, ia langsung mengembalikannya kesaku seragamnya.

"eh panu, lo kan pasti ga seneng belajar kan?"ucap Jongin sambil mengambil kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Sehun menganggukㅡlagian seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah Kris untuk berlatih basket. "gue gak bisa ngajar lo, mungkin besok?-_ya terserah lo sih_, tapi tadi ibu gue ngeline, katanya nanti malem ada acara keluarga. gapapakan?"

Sehun mengangguk, tanganya dilambaikan;menyuruh Jongin untuk cepat-cepat pergi. "yaudah sana, _hus hus hus_"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang mungkin agak lecek. "yaudah, jangan lupa titip salam buat lu-ge, _bye bye beb_"

"UDAH SANA LO PERGI! LAMA BANGET. APAAN LAGI PAKE BAB BEB BAB BEB-AN!"teriak Sehun dengan sigap, mengambil beberapa benda yang berada didepannya dan dilemparkan tepat dikepala Jongin.

.

.

.

.

ganteng banget.

2 kata yang sedang menggambarkan wajah Jongin saat ini. tapi barusan aja lecek kayak pantat panci.

sepulang sekolah,kakaknyaㅡKim JoonMyeon; langsung menyemburkan beribu pertanyaan kepada Jongin. sebuah pertanyaan yangㅡbukanㅡpertanyaan. _bingungkan_?

maksudnya, Jongin juga bingung. tadi itu JoonMyeon nanya atau ngebentak. katanya Jongin itu nyuri dompet Joonmyeon atau enggak, dipaksa ngaku, kalau enggan nanti komik hentai Jongin mau dibakar. wait, tentu saja Jongin langsung menolak. Jongin gak miskin-miskin amat lagian, dia masih punya berjuta-juta uang diatmnya, sorry aja. dan karena gak mau ngaku, dengan amat terpaksa, komik hentainya dibakar oleh sang kakak tercinta.

terus juga tiba-tiba ibunya malah bilang kalau rencana makan malamnya dibatalin karena temen ibunya anaknya lagi sakit nelen buah lemon.

gila, nelen buah lemon bro.

itu lebih parah daripada ngisep anu bro.

gila tuh anak kuat banget.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. makin lama hidupnya makin berat juga. umurnya baru 15 tahun tapi udah harus nyari kerja sendiri. ㅡbukan karena Jongin nggak mampu. bapaknya Jongin itu direktur woy, direktur wc umum. yanggak lah, bapaknya itu ya orang ketiga terkaya sesudah si itu artis tekernal yang mirip kakanya. siwon.

ㅡtapi, katanya ibunya siJongin itu harus mandiri. katanya kalo sewaktu-waktu bapaknya mati atau emaknya keabisan duit bisa langsung punya tabungan. enggak melarat-melarat amat gitu.

berat juga karena tiba-tiba dia harus jadi tutor mantan pacarnyaㅡeh enggak deng mantan gebetan;belom nembak udah ditolak. jadi dia flashback gitu gamon, gagal move on. apalagi tadi si Sehun makin cakep aja. pake gaya-gayaan rambutnya mirip Justin Bieber gitu lagi. belom lagi tadi si Sehun nyapa Jongin pakai suara mendesah yang a6a6a6* gitu. seakan Sehun itu lupa kalau dulu ada masa lalu yang kelam diantara mereka. ㅡugh, tapi setalah acara nembak yang nggak jadi itu, perlahan-lahan Jongin mulai hopeless karena nggak mungkin bakal nembak Sehun, yaiyalah ternyata Sehun itu udah jadi pacar si tao tao siapalah itu yang katanya jago wushu.

dan ternyata sampai saat ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

jongin masih belom bisa ngelupain Sehun.

aliasㅡ

GAGAL MOVE ON.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ibu-ibu dan satu anak muda gayanya kayak Justin bieber banget. jalan berdampingan. pegangan tangan. kayak janda sama brondong. NGGAK DENG. itu sehun sama ibunya. lagi jalan-jalan dimall, mau nyari restoranㅡkatanya ibunya mau nngasih tau something important gitu. biasa orang bule, kalo mau ngobrol harus dimall dulu.

Sehun dan Ibunya masih milih-milih restaurant yang murahㅡkarena ibunya ga bawa duit sama atm. dan jadilah Sehun sama ibunya makan direstauran serba ceban yang banyak cabe-cabeannya.

sehun risih banget. dari tadi ia hanya senyum-senyum risih karena ditatap sama cabe-cabean.

sama satu hal. Sehun penasaran juga kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya mau ngomongin hal yang penting. gak biasanya.

lelaki berambut emas itu menatap ibunya dengan penasaran. apasih, kok tiba-tiba ibunya jadi sok serius gini.

"jadi,"

lelaki itu semakin bingung, "jadi?"

"mama pengen kamu,ㅡ"

lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya, "pengen aku?"

"ituloh, si Jongin, Hun, Jongin!"

lelaki bernama Sehun itu mengambil gelas yang berisi ice lemon tea yang tinggal setengah, menangguk perkataan ibunya, "iya, Jongin kenapa?"dia semakin mengerutkan alis matanya.

"ih kamu ga peka banget sih, hun!"ibunya menggaruk kesal rambutnya, menatap anaknya sebal.

"mama tuh dari tadi cuman ngekode doang! sehun kan bukan kode pos mah!"jawab Sehun seadanya. se-a-da-nya.

ibunya memutar bola matanya, "jadi ya, my baby hun,"ucapnya terpotong.

sehun mengangguk sambil meminum lagi minumannya, "trus-trus?"

"mama pengen kamu nikah ama Jongin, hun!"ibunya nyengir.

"oh nikah, ma"

ibunya mengangguk setuju. Sehun hanya tersenyumㅡbelum sadar kalau ia akan menikah dengan si Jongin. ia kembali makan makanan yang ada didepannnya, menatap ibunya senang. "nah hun, mama mau kamu nikah lusa ya, gapapa?"

"ㅡsebentar,"Sehun menggerutkan dahinya. "nikah? dikua? bareng penghulu?"

ibunya menangguk, lagi.

"ㅡmah,"

.

.

.

.

.

"MASA AKU NIKAH SAMA DAKI ANOA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dengan akhir yang tragis.

Sehun keselek buah lemon yang nemplok di gelas ice lemon tea.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

maaaaaaffff, alurnya kecepetaaaan. aduh aku minta kritik dan saran kalau ada yang gimana gimana gitu._.dipm terbuka lebar kok, kalau mau saran atau kritik tenang sj. next chapt aku bakal janji kalau alurnya akan lebih rapih dari ini. thanks yg udah bacaaaa luv luv luv.

lastly, _mind to review_?: )


End file.
